Chapter 6
Dead or Alive is the 6th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru's first attempt at rescuing Plue leads him to discover the nature of Georco's Dark Bring, which consequently ends in his failure. With Plue in their possession still, Georco uses him to lure the Rave Master out by having the dog compete in the main event of the race, the barbaric Battle Road. Meanwhile, a girl named Elie, having bet all her life savings on Plue, refuses to allow Haru to whisk the dog out of the race track. Summary As Georco confronts Haru Glory inside the race track, the Rave Master is angered to discover that the kidnapper who had taken Plue had apparently sold him to Demon Card as well. Furious, Haru attempts to deliver a blow on Georco using the Rave Stone with his bare hands, only to come across thin air. Georco reveals his Dark Bring to be one which allows him to change his body into smoke, and employs Toxi-Gas Blast, releasing a gust of smoke of pure Carbon Monoxide. Haru vainly tries to hit Georco, and as he falls to his knees, he apologizes to Plue, before forcefully pounding the ground, creating enough air pressure to clear Georco's smoke. Plue is left behind as Haru had apparently escaped. Seeing him, Georco orders for Plue to be put into the next race, where only pedigreed dogs are allowed to enter. Meanwhile, Haru retreats to the audience and sits beneath a table to recover himself. As an official passes by, demanding the girl sitting by the table if she had seen Haru, she subtly grabs Haru with her legs and hides him in between them. When the official leaves at last, Haru and the girl named Elie talk about Demon Card. She reveals that Demon Card has Hip Hop Town as a stronghold, and for people to leave the city, they are forced to pay a huge sum of money. As Haru broods over this, Elie assures him that once the race is over, she will have enough money to whisk the two of them out of Hip Hop Town. While Haru is still in the dark over her intentions, the second, as well as the main, event of the race commences--'Battle Road'. Haru is surprised when Plue competes yet again (and of to a very slow start, on top of it), and even more when Elie admits she had bet everything she had on him. Meanwhile, Georco comments that Haru would not be able to sit back and let Plue be brutalized in the race, adding that he will unleash the terror of his Dark Bring, Smoke Bay. On the other hand, Elie prevents Haru from rescuing Plue, believing the dog to actually be a "bug". Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Haru Glory vs. Georco (Started) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * None Dark Brings used *Smoke Bay Techniques used * Toxi-Gas Blast Abilities used * Hand to Hand Combat Items used * Shiba's Rave Navigation Category:Intro arc